1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercising machines in which repetitive resistant movement by the user exercises different parts of the body.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural configurations adapted to exercise various muscle groups of the human body. Typically, exercise machines are developed and designed for specific purposes while others provide for multiple exercises on the same machine.
Historically, weights have been used to provide resistance to muscle movements while other devices use resilient bands, springs, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,286 an exercise machine is disclosed having multiple exercising elements both for the legs and the arms of the user on independent movement planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,442 is directed to an exercising device which imparts multiple manipulations and maneuvers during exercise. Pivoted arms extend from the main support frame having handgrips thereon. This device provides resistance for the user""s arms in both directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,757 discloses a method and apparatus for exercise with forced pronation or supination movement of the hands and arms in conjunction with the novel range of motion. A sub-frame supports a set of two pivoting levers each of which has incrementally adjustable weights to provide resistance.
The present invention is directed towards exercising machines which have multiple function within a single apparatus. According to the present invention, the exercising machine comprises a base, an upstanding support post with an arm support assembly pivotally secured thereto. The arm support assembly has engagement arms with hand grip elements so that the user can grip the respective arms while lying on a bench positioned thereunder and provide for a three part exercise in which the assembly is raised vertically, the hands are twisted under resistance and simultaneously the arms are drawn together under resistance.